Draco Malfoy and the Muggle Mind
by QueenB23
Summary: A spell is cast on Draco Malfoy by his muggle studies teacher. He has to walk around with the mind of a muggle for a few hours.


Authors note: This is for Domina Malfoy. I hope everyone likes it!

Summary: Draco Malfoy must do an odd assignment for Muggle Studies. He has to walk around with the mind of a muggle for a day.

Draco shook his head and as he awoke to a blinding light shining in his face.

"Mr. Malfoy are you okay?"

"Yea, what happened?" He asked his Muggle studies professor.

"You just fainted after the spell was cast. No harm done. Get up now."

He arose and looked at the room of students laughing at him.

"What are you laughing at Potter?"

"Nothing Malfoy just pick up your wand." Harry said his face straight.

Draco grabbed the front of his pants. He looked down.

"My wand is where it should be Potter what are you talking about?" Draco asked furious that they were trying to pull one on him.

"Forget it I'll pick it up." Blaise Zabini began to reach down in front of Draco but pushed him back yelping a protest..

"Don't touch my penis you ingrate. That is sexual harassment!"

"What I wasn't going to touch your-"

"Mr. Malfoy is thinking like a muggle due to the spell students. It will ware off in a few minutes." The Professor explained to the confused students.

"What's a spell, what's a muggle?" Draco asked frantically.

"Cool he won't be able to play Quidditch. I doubt he'll want to ride his broomstick." Harry smiled delighted.

"No one is touching my broomstick or riding it. Your all sick fucks!"

"No Malfoy a broomstick isn't your … thing, it's an actual broom." Granger explained to him

"Oh, thanks Granger." He said offhandedly. He was taking in his surroundings wondering why he was weraing a long ... dress?

"Draco you just thanked the mudblood!" Pansy screeched. Draco winced at her voice. "What so you're telling me that you people can talk to mud now. What's the fuck is a mudblood? IS that some kind of - forget it i don't want to know. I'm out of here." Draco moved towards the door.

Everyone stared after him puzzled. Until Neville yelled, "Malfoy you forgot your wand!"

Draco grabbed the front of his pants and the class burst into laughter. Draco scowled and faced the laughing students, "I hate you lot. I want out of this classroom now! I swear i'll shoot you all!"

Everyone stared at Draco in confusion except for a few muggleborns and half-bloods.

"Its like a muggle wand but they only use it to kill." Harry explained to the purebloods. Who nodded and began to ask how to get a hold of one of these shooting objects.

"Well class I believe its lunch time. You may all go." She said before walking to her desk. Everyone walked ahead of a furious Draco and he decided he better follow the crowd. They entered the hall and Draco screeched. There were floating candles and ghost!

"Oh my god! I'm going to die!" Draco screamed as a ghost past before him. Snape stood and made his way towards the boy.

"Mr. Malfoy why are you acting in such a … distasteful manner?"

"You have to get me out of here Severus. There people are trying to touch my wand and some other sick things are going."

Snape stared at him before shaking his head, "Draco your father is in the fire in my rooms. Go-"

"WHAT! My father is in the fire! Why didn't you save him. He could be dead!" Draco turned to run but Snape sent a stunning spell his way. Draco saw the red lightcoming his way and jumped aside. "Was that a lazer! You're trying to kill me!"

"Draco, I'm going to take your wand and I'm take you to St. Mungo's if you do not stay still."

"Why does everyone want my dick! You want it fine!" Draco grabbed a butter knife from a near by table and began to undo his pants. "I'll cut if off so you can take it!"

As Draco had only his shirt and a pair of boxers that had dancing miniature Harry Potters on them the spell wore off. He dropped the knife and stared in shock as he stood before the whole school including his father -who had come through the floo- in his Harry Potter boxers.

"Errr … I'm gonna go." Draco turned and ran for his life.


End file.
